


Yellow Life

by rubber glue (foreskinsmoothie)



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Ableist Language, Alternate Universe - High School, Body Horror, Bullying, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Monsters, Self Harm, Sexuality Crisis, Slow Burn, dream walking, human-ish bill cipher, self hatred
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29352366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreskinsmoothie/pseuds/rubber%20glue
Summary: ‘Self proclaimed Bill Cipher had a face not even a mother could love- the only people capable of finding him attractive were probably freaks with disease fetishes.Mabel informed him that demons were universally sexy, but Dipper concluded his new friend was an exception to that rule.’After moving to Gravity Falls, Dipper quickly befriends local oddball Bill and regrets/loves every second of it. The problem begins when Bill starts going through some interesting changes, unrelated to his horribly mutilated face, that neither of them are sure what to make of. It’s nature vs nurture, but neither of those were good to Bill, apparently.Also, there’s monsters.
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines
Kudos: 12





	Yellow Life

All sorts of anomalies plagued the small town of Gravity Falls and the wind spoke of ancient evils lurking beyond the inky dark forest. More kids went missing there than anywhere else in Oregon- human trafficking was the answer the authorities used to sooth the vulnerable minds of the public. No matter how expensive the device nor high quality the resolution, every picture and video came out grainy. Radios were often intercepted with awful screeching at ear piercing frequencies. 

The Pine twins had begged to attend high school in the town after spending a summer there and forging too many bonds to leave it all behind- well, that was Mabel’s reasoning. Dipper had far more importance stacked on moving to the town until their high school careers ended- the several American geniuses that had graduated from Gravity Falls High then gone on to become astrophysicists, cryptozoologists, explorers and revolutionaries. It wasn’t much but there was a spark that drew incredible minds to it and Dipper was determined to be one of them.

It took months of begging, Mabel’s weeping heard for several hundred kilometers in every direction and Dipper’s tantrum of long words, powerpoints, and pie charts promising his parents an early grave. They eventually relented and the twins began moving in with their grunkles post-haste.

Their freshman year was finally here.

And so was a nagging paranoia- a feeling of being watched. For Dipper, at least.

Skipping the niceties, their first week of being freshmen at Gravity Falls High was uneventful and filled with getting reacquainted with their friends. Dipper clung to the seniors’ heels and Mabel was too preoccupied with her two equally weird freshman friends to pry into her brother's social life.

After that week though, things got interesting.

“Looks like you’ve got a stalker.” Wendy said nonchalantly one day- before flashing a snapchat of Dipper with a cat filter. More pressing was the figure not far behind him- staring at him. More Snapchat’s in likeness followed. “Finally, someone else gets a creepy guy following them around. Thought I was the only one.”

“Wendy! That’s awful! I don't want to be stalked!”

“Don’t worry too much, that’s just the weird kid who lives in the woods. Real plain name I think. Tod, Bob, Steve? Something like that. I forgot that freak was going into high school.” Wendy grinned. “I went to elementary school with him and he’s been a creep since he was a kid. Probably your type.”

That earned a laugh from the lunch table. And Dipper couldn’t get too hurt at being the butt of most of their jokes.

“Well, does he do it to everybody at least? You know… the stalking?”

“Nah, no one sees much of him.” Thomas said through a mouthful of radioactive cafeteria macaroni. “He had a huge spaz attack in middle school and bit a chunk out of a girl's arm though- that’s what I heard, at least.”

“Bullshit.” Robbie snorted from the other side of the table. “No way that retard has the backbone to fight back- all I remember was that he was only good for getting his ass kicked in elementary school. I doubt he’s changed. Oh, wait, he probably got even more hideous.”

Wendy reprimanded him with a punch in the leg. 

And Dipper couldn’t stop thinking about it.

He caught his shadow a week after that, turned around to empty air but saw the suspicious motion of the boys bathroom door. And his stalker was right on the other side. No matter how awfully the other kids talked about the boys appearance, Dipper wasn’t prepared for the sight of his face.

“Why have you been following me?” Dipper said once he swallowed down the bile.

The way the kids mouth moved only prompted more sickness. “Here in this charming little town where every home comes with its own snarling demon, we don’t get many new students. I’m Bill and you’ve probably already heard about the eyesore that is my face- and like twenty rumors concerning my teeth and other peoples flesh. Excuse me if I thought making a friend before they’re polluted by fourteen years of gossip was a possibility.”

“I’m no expert, but there’s better ways of making friends I’m sure.”

“I already tried being direct with the girl version of you and it didn’t end in my favor.” Bill replied- his voice was loud, jovial, weirdly menacing. His stature didn’t detract from the fear his face inspired- he was the tallest freshman Dipper had ever seen and skinny like he hadn’t even thought of food since his conception. He stood hunched over and his clothes were barely a step above unwearable. “Can you also scream at a pitch only dogs can hear- is it a twin thing?”

“I’ve… I’ve never tried.”

“Keep it that way.”

There was a beat of silence.

“I’m Dipper. Dipper Pines- I’m sorry my sister screamed at you, she’s kind of an idiot.”

“If being afraid of my ass ugly face makes you an idiot, then the bulk of his town probably has a collective I.Q. of five.”

Dipper smiled. “I wouldn’t be surprised- isn't the mayor like a hundred and twelve? I think I literally saw death knocking at his door this morning and he was too unbearably old to answer it.”

Bill tilted his head like a confused animal attempting to unravel a strange new creature that it had discovered and gripped his backpack straps apprehensively- only one of his eyes was capable of blinking and he did it slowly. In cats, that was a sign of trust. Dipper wondered what it meant for Bill. Maybe just that his eye was dry. The beat of silence didn’t last long and Bill smiled- it was less repulsing than Dipper would’ve been led to believe by his resting face- it was practically all teeth and Bill’s were astonishingly white.

“You’re alright, Pine Tree! How’s about we do some good ol’ fashioned teenage boy exploring after school?”

“Wouldn’t want that particular phrase in my search history but sure- we’ll meet at the gates.”

“Not good news for me or you. Let’s just meet right here- the smell is absolutely refreshing and I don’t know if you know this but I’m not the most popular among your, quite frankly adorable, little clique. This friendship stays on the down low unless you’re interested in social suicide.”

“Don’t they have hotlines for that?”

Despite his jive, Dipper couldn’t argue with logic that sound. So he met Bill in the bathroom and they waited until the campus mostly cleared before taking the short trip to the woods. The trees were huge and old, ugly with knotted bark as their branches were strangled with vines of infection. Bill seemed to have no self preservation instincts and stalked right through two foreboding trunks littered with signs warning of wild animals and strange disappearances. 

Well, Dipper couldn’t very well let his new strange friend out-courage him. So he followed Bill.

“I heard you live in these woods.” Dipper said, struggling to catch up with the taller freshman. “That true?”

Bill nodded absently. “For insight, the townsfolk were a lot less kind to weirdness when the tragedy of my life began here. I just showed up at about four years old, lived in the attic of Greasy’s for a while but when I kept scaring the patrons away, the people rallied up and threw me into the woods for dead. I don’t really know how I survived but here I am! As gorgeous as ever.” 

“Oh my god, that’s… horrible.”

“Don’t worry, I’m lying!” Bill was laughing- and that sound was definitely the worst combination of pure evil and pure joy the Pine twin had ever heard. The asshole was literally wiping tears from his one functioning eye. “Oh, the real backstory is definitely worse. We’re not on that level of friendship though, so back it up, Pine Tree!”

“Jerk.”

“Whatever you sayyy~” Bill drawled. Somewhere in their trek he’d pulled a flashlight out of his bag and despite it being midday with the August sun still sweltering above, it felt cold and dark from the trees closing in around them. “Ah! Looks like we’re here.”

The brunette didn’t have to ask Bill to elaborate- the sight was impossible to miss.

A giant cage. Actually, it was two large cages crudely fused together to make a giant cage, with no doors and no locks. It had been torn open and the bars that hadn’t been ripped off were littered with teeth marks larger than Dipper’s head- which was actually pretty big, disproportionately so compared to his pubescent body. Bill pulled something out of his bag- a journal with a yellow triangle on it that he ruffled through.

Dipper swallowed his disbelief and turned to Bill. “What do you think broke out?”

“Oh, I have a hunch.” 

Bill kept flipping through his little journal until he landed on a page he deemed satisfactory, glee consuming his face as he passed the journal to Dipper, shined his flashlight down and made the gold ink the words were written in glimmer. There was a drawing, crude but made to gruesomely pop with the use of colors- it looked like a miserable creature bearing different traits of different animals and insects. It’s elongated body resembled a centipede but it’s face- scratch that, faces, were feline in nature. A scorpion tail extended from what could’ve been its backside and limbs that delved into hooves protruded from its bulbous, fleshy midsection, just hanging uselessly. Another face, this one almost hyena-esque, was present in the unnatural bend of its long neck. Eyes littered the body randomly, teeth too. Bill wasn’t the artist, but one thing he portrayed vividly was pure, unadulterated suffering in every one of the abominations faces.

“Ever heard of a Chimera?”

**Author's Note:**

> Listen I am fully prepared to be sucked back into the dark days of 2014 when everybody cosplayed human Bill cipher and made billdip cmv’s that featured a disturbing amount of noncon, just let me have this


End file.
